History of Rock
" |image = Funk Train.jpg |band = Danny and Phineas |genre = Blues, Rock and Roll, Psychedelic Rock, Funk, Heavy Metal (Changes as the song plays), Progressive Rock/Metal |runtime = 2:01 |band2 = Danny and Phineas |before = "I Love You Mom" (Phineas) |after = "Fabulous" (Phineas) "You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart" (Danny) |video = }} " " was a song sung by Danny of Love Händel to Phineas and Ferb in "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together". The song progresses through five different genres: first blues, then rock and roll, than psychedelia, followed by funk, and finally heavy metal. Lyrics Danny: Sit down, I'll tell you a little story. (40s era 'Blues') Danny: When I was a boy, down in South Illinois, I heard a man playing blues, oh, what a wonderful noise He had an old guitar, but not a dollar to his name, making music so sad, but he was happy just the same He gave me a wink, and said: "Son, let me share the news...if you want a happy life, you gotta learn to sing the blues!" I asked my daddy for a guitar, ah, I begged and I plead, I said I wanted to play the blues, and he just nodded his head. Daddy said when he was my age, "Boogie-Woogie" was the thing... Phineas: Just take the blues, throw out your hip, and add a little swing... Danny: Ah, music has the power, that without it, he'd a-sworn that he'd a never met my mom and I'd a-never been born... Phineas: So what's this? Danny: This is Psychedelia; It's where the guitar solo came from. Phineas: No, I mean what's with all the colors? (Music suddenly stops) Danny: I have no idea. Ha! I kept learning all the powers my guitar had... I made it go "wakka-wakka" 'till it was so good it was bad Phineas: Just make a face, and stomp that bass, you can make that rhythm bump... And this is just the blues, but in a way that makes you wanna shake your rump! Danny: We can make you clap your hands, we can make you get up and dance... If you wanna shake your booty, my friend, you gotta give the funk a chance.... Metal! Pound your fist in the air! Metal! Bang your head full of hair! It's crunchy, and it's nasty, full of bad attitude... Phineas: Your parents will think you're crazy, your neighbors will think you're rude Danny: Believe it or not, it's all the blues again; you just add a little fuzz and turn your amp up to 10!... And the music has the power to change your life forever! (Whoa!) Shuh! Gallery |name= }} Background Information *'History Lesson' - In response to when Phineas asks about the colors, the answer to it is back in the 60s, a man would stand in the back of the stage and pour paint onto a projector so that colors would swirl on the background of the bands playing. This was meant to counteract side effects of fans who were using LSD. **Phineas breaks the fourth wall by asking about the colors. *This is the only song to accumulate 5 different styles of music. *In a way, the visual performance of the song may be a homage to the video for Red Hot Chili Peppers' song "Dani California" as it also features a music through the ages theme. *In the 70s funky part of the song, Phineas is dressed like Elton John, including his star-shaped sunglasses. *During the Metallica esque scene of the video, Ferb is dressed as Slash from the band "Guns N' Roses" but strangely, he is playing the drums, while Slash is known as one of the world's most well-known guitar players. Phineas is dressed as Guns N' Roses' lead singer Axl Rose from the 88 Ritz show. Danny is wearing a fishnet shirt, a homage to Mötley Crüe's drummer Tommy Lee from the Shout at The Devil album cover, which is based on The Beatles' "Let It Be". The "Shuh!" noise Danny makes at the end is used by Axl at the end of "Welcome to the Jungle". *'Animation Error:' When Danny plays the guitar solo in the psychedelic section, if you look closely, it's actually a Fender P-Bass that he plays. It shares the same animation model as bandmate Bobbi Fabulous's bass. *During the "psychedelia" part of the song, Ferb looks like John Lennon. Phineas has a double-neck guitar during the Thrash Metal part of the song. *The title of this song was originally thought to be "Danny's Story" since Danny introduces it by saying "Sit down, I'll tell you a little story". Song title was confirmed as "History of Rock" via BMI website (BMI Work #9855080). *All of the songs that the members of Love Händel performed from their debut episode made it onto the Phineas and Ferb Soundtrack except for this one. Originally, the soundtrack contained 28 songs, including "History of Rock". "History of Rock" didn't appear in "Phineas and Ferb-ulous: The Ultimate Album" either. *Right before the psychedelic portion of the song, Danny switches guitars from the original red one to a purple one. Trivia *The red guitar is a Taylor. Songwriters *Chris Headrick *Martin Olson *Dan Povenmire BMI Work #9855080 See also *List of songs *"Ain't Got Rhythm" *"Fabulous" *"You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart" *"Music Makes Us Better" de:Dannys Story es:La historia de Danny pl:Historia Danny'ego pt-br:História do Rock Category:Songs Category:Season 1 songs Category:Songs sung by Phineas Flynn Category:Songs sung by Danny Category:H